<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>costume by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870686">costume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin'>howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Focus — Modern AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Soft Focus Universe, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says a doctor can't wear scrubs to a Halloween party?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Focus — Modern AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it may be early for halloween things but i've been missing this verse and also wanted to break up all the kinktober stuff i've been posting lately</p><p>this is set some time after they're in an established relationship! if you haven't read soft focus, all you need to know beforehand is that daisy is ace's service dog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s your costume?”</p><p>Law looked down at himself. He wore only a clean set of scrubs and a pair of sneakers. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Plenty of people dress up as doctors for Halloween.”</p><p>“Yeah, but… you’re <em>already </em>a doctor,” Ace replied. He was dressed as a ‘firefighter,’ though Law thought the absence of a shirt would make the actual job difficult. He’d refused Ace’s offer to wear a matching outfit, claiming Daisy’s little red hat was enough. “It’d be no fun if I went dressed as, like… I dunno, a college dropout,” Ace added.</p><p>Law furrowed his brow. “Okay, but... does anyone else who’s going even<em> know</em> I’m a doctor?”</p><p>“Wh— Law, they’re my friends.” Ace chuckled. “I’ve told them all about you. They’ll be just as confused as I am.”</p><p>Law shrugged. “Well, I’m on call. I don’t see a point in wearing a costume if there’s a chance I’ll have to go back to work.”</p><p>Despite Law’s stubbornness, Ace smiled fondly. “Fine,” he said, “Wear your work clothes to a Halloween party. But you should at <em>least </em>go for the full effect and grab some accessories.”</p><p><em>“Accessories?</em> Like what?”</p><p>“Y’know, like...” Ace shrugged. “A stethoscope around your neck. You’ve got one of those in your room, don’t you?”</p><p>“It’s not one that I <em>use,</em> but yes,” Law replied. “And you know I’m a surgeon, right? I don’t need to have one of those on hand at all times.”</p><p>“I <em>know,</em> but the funny thing about Halloween costumes is that they don’t have to be super accurate.” Ace grinned before he added, “Plus, I... think that look is kinda hot.”</p><p>Law didn’t have the emotional strength to ask what was so ‘hot’ about a stethoscope, so he just walked down the hall to find it instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>